Mudoon
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Bingung bikin summary. Rated-nya juga bingung. R&R saja lha.


**Mudoon**

Sial! Lagi-lagi serangan Megidolaon itu kuat sekali dan mengenai kami semua. Coba aku lihat... Apa saja Persona yang kubawa saat ini. Apa ada yang memiliki Mediarama? Ah! Lagi-lagi sial! Yang memiliki _skill_ penyembuh hanya Raphael. Yang dia miliki pun Mediarahan. Itu bukan hal yang buruk hanya saja, SP yang kumiliki saat ini tinggal 16. Aku pun mulai berpikir, kenapa tadi aku tidak membawa Yukiko atau Teddie? Mereka kan memiliki _skill_ penyembuhan? Sedangkan yang kubawa saat ini adalah Naoto, Kanji, dan Chie.

"Guys, kalian benar-benar sedang sekarat," Rise sudah meperingatkanku yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hey, Souji-kun! Ini!" Chie melemparkan Snuff Soul padaku, "Ah! Terima kasih, Chie!"

Baiklah! Dengan segera, aku mengganti Alice dengan Raphael dan meremas kartu berwarna biru yang ada di hadapanku sehingga memunculkan bunyi kaca yang pecah. Semua kini sudah pulih kembali.

Kelihatannya Shadow itu akan menyerang lagi dan dia menghadap ke arahku. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Senpai! Awas!" Naoto berlari dan mendorongku hingga jatuh, tapi bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan. Naoto terluka parah karena Mudoon yang dikeluarkan Shadow tadi, "Naoto!"

"Urgh! Sial..." Naoto berdiri dan sebuah kartu biru yang sama seperti tadi muncul lagi, dia menembakkan pistol itu ke arah kartu itu ―dan tentu saja kartu itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang sama seperti sebelumnya juga, yaitu kaca yang pecah― "Megidolaon!" Naoto membalas Shadow-shadow itu dengan Megidolaon.

Pertarungan berakhir. Kami menang, tapi Naoto terluka parah. Sial!

"Senpai! Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Naoto terluka parah!" seru Kanji sambil menghampiriku dan Naoto. Chie pun khawatir dan menghampiri kami.

"Kita... kita harus kembali. Yukiko akan mencoba meringankan luka Naoto. Lagipula, kurasa kita sudah cukup lama berada di dunia ini. Kita sekalian pulang dan beristirahat saja dulu. Bagaimana?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, Senpai! Kita lanjutkan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" kata Naoto sambil mencoba berdiri tegak, tapi sayangnya gagal dan aku segera menangkap Naoto agar dia tidak terjatuh.

"Tidak boleh, Naoto-kun! Paling tidak, kita harus kembali dulu! Tapi... Souji-kun. Kita tidak mungkin turun dengan keadaan seperti ini kan? Kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko diserang Shadow dengan keadaan kita yang lemah begini."

"Ah! Kalau tidak salah, aku tadi mendapatkan beberapa Goho-M dari _treasure chest_. Kita gunakan ini saja," kemudian kukeluarkan Goho-M itu. Kami semua kembali ke _entrance_ dengan selamat.

Saat kami tiba di _entrance_, Yosuke, Teddie, Rise, dan Yukiko menghampiri kami. Aku menyandarkan Naoto di dinding, "Yukiko, Diarahan!" aku menyuruh Yukiko untuk menyembuhkan Naoto dan dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Diarahan!"

"Ah, terima kasih Yukiko-senpai. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," Naoto tersenyum kepada kami semua.

"Baiklah! Hari ini sudah cukup. Kita pulang dulu. Kita lanjutkan di hari lainnya," kataku sambil berdiri dan membantu Naoto berdiri.

"Ah, aku sudah tidak apa-apa, Senpai. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri," Naoto mencoba berdiri sendiri. Ya, dia memang sudah bisa melakukannya, tapi aku tetap saja khawatir dengannya.

"Ah... Akhirnya pulang juga! Ternyata lelah juga ya di dunia ini terus-terusan. Aku ingin segera pulang dan menyentuh kasurku yang empuk!" kata Chie sambil memasuki salah satu dari tiga TV yang saling bertimpa itu diikuti dengan Yukiko, Rise, Kanji, Teddie, Yosuke, dan...

"Ah, tunggu Naoto!" seruku sambil menarik tangan Naoto yang berniat untuk masuk ke TV tersebut.

Naoto menoleh ke arahku, "Ya, ada apa, Sen―" kata-katanya terpotong ketika aku mencium dahinya, "S-senpai!"

Aku memeluk Naoto dengan erat, "Maafkan aku... dan terima kasih."

"K-Kenapa Senpai harus meminta maaf padaku? Maksudku, itu kan bukan salah Senpai!"

"Sebagai seorang pemimpin, aku sudah gagal karena tidak mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Aku bahkan membahayakan nyawamu seperti itu. Maafkan aku," kataku, semakin mempererat pelukanku.

"Kurasa itu bukan suatu masalah yang besar, Senpai. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin menjadi yang dilindungi saja, aku juga ingin melindungi Senpai," katanya sambil ―sepertinya sih― tersenyum.

Aku tertawa kecil, kalimatnya tadi mengingatkanku pada sesuatu. Aku melepaskan pelukan erat kami tadi dan menggantinya dengan sebuah ciuman yang cepat. Wajah Naoto berubah sangat merah saat dia baru sadar apa yang terjadi beberapa detik sebelumnya.

"S-senpai!" Naoto menyembunyikan wajahnya di bawah topinya dan melihat kakinya lagi. Seperti biasa, dia akan melakukan ini bila sedang malu.

"Itu sebagai balasan terima kasihku," kataku tersenyum jahil dan mendorongnya dengan pelan ke dalam TV.

Saat aku tiba di Junes ―atau tepatnya dunia kami. Mereka semua hanya tersenyum-senyum, aku bingung apa yang terjadi?

"Yo, partner. Kenapa kau dan Naoto lama sekali di dalam? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" goda Yosuke sambil merangkulkan lengannya ke pundakku.

"Itu... bukan urusanmu," kataku sambil tersenyum kecil sendiri, mengingat apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

"Aw... Muka Senpai malu-malu. Manisnya..."

"Yosuke! Aku lapaaar. Ayo kita pergi mencari makan dulu, kuma," rengek Teddie sambil menarik-narik tangan Yosuke.

Semua kemudian berjalan keluar Junes, Naoto berdiri di sampingku dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Aku menggandeng tangannya, "Ayo. Aku antarkan kamu pulang dulu," kataku sambil tersenyum padanya. Dia cuma tersenyum dan mengikutiku.

"Terima kasih, Naoto."

――――――――――

A/N : cerita yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalaku saat saya melihat Naoto menyelamatkan Souji dari Mudoon. Kok kayaknya ceritanya... aneh? Sudahlah! Cerita saya yang lain juga sama hancurnya kok!

Oh iya! Pesan saya ke readers setelah baca fic ini, "Selalu bawa Persona dengan healing skill yang lengkap!" :D

Abal deh saya. Tapi, tetap mau terima kasih ke semua yang sudah baca fic ini sampai habis. Karena sudah selesai baca yah, sekalian tinggalkan review aja 0w0


End file.
